


Veramente noi

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Introspettivo, Love Story, Romantico, Sentimentale, Sizzy - Freeform, Song - Freeform, Songfic, romantic, song-fic, this love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Innamorarsi è qualcosa di straordinario, ma fallo due volte per la stessa donna è destino.Simon e Isabelle potranno non crederci, ma quello che li lega va oltre l’immaginabile.È radicato così in profondità che non basta essere un mondano, uno shadowhunters o un nascosto per separarsi. E neanche l’aver perso la memoria potrà essere un ostacolo.La loro storia era già stata scritta.NOTEQuesta storia era stata scritta per il contest “A box full of prompts edizione II”, indetto da Principe Dracula sul gruppo face book “EFP famiglia: recensioni, consigli e discussioni”.Il mio prompt era: “una songfic basata sul testo di This Love (di Taylor Swift) e ambientata dopodurante l'ultimo racconto delle Cronache dell'Accademia Shadowhunters (ovvero Angeli che discesero due volte).”





	Veramente noi

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
_Clear blue water  
Hard tell, come and brought you in  
And like a ghost, on and on, on and on  
And I will_  
  
  
  
 

In quella notte fredda Simon si strinse ancor di più nel suo giaccone e ripensò a tutto quello che aveva passato. Nonostante nulla fosse come prima, c’erano delle costanti che non erano affatto cambiate.  
Alec e Magnus innamorati, Clary sua migliore amica, Jace divenuto suo amico nonostante fosse difficile da credere e infine lei: Isabelle Lightwood, una giovane e forte donna che Simon amava.  
L’amore arriva scombussolando le vite di chi non crede di meritare una fortuna tale.  
Così quando quella sera Isabelle trovò Simon nel posto in cui era sicura che sarebbe stato, ogni cosa s’incastrò perfettamente.  
«Sei sicura che sia ok che stiamo qui?» chiese Simon guardandosi attorno nervosamente nell’appartamento.  
Magnus e Alec erano a Bali con il piccolo Max, così lei aveva pensato bene di tenerlo al caldo.  
«Sicura» gli garantì Isabelle, togliendosi la giacca e buttandosi rilassata sul divano.  
Simon fece la stessa cosa e la seguì.  
I due non smettevano di guardarsi e sorridersi teneramente; si respirava una strana aria, almeno fino a quando Isabelle non fece il primo passo. Si alzò in piedi, sensualmente si tolse il vestito aspettando che Simon la copiasse. Beh, lui era di tutt’altro parere dal momento che restò ad ammirare la sua pelle perfetta.  
«Che c’è?» domandò ingenuamente, ma quando lei ammiccò a lui con i vestiti ancora addosso, scattò qualcosa.  
La raggiunse in un balzo, le baciò il collo, la attirò a sé e iniziò a sfiorarla in modi che mai nessuno aveva fatto. Era passione, amore e desiderio. Simon con una sola mano si tolse la maglia dal collo mostrando bicipiti e una forma smagliante, con l’altra strinse Isabelle ancora più verso di sé, tanto che lei capì quando lo eccitava.  
Presi dal momento, lui fece appena in tempo a scalciare via scarpe e jeans prima di cadere sul divano uno sull’altro.  
Simon non poteva chiedersi se era giusto così.  Si ripeteva che a lei andava bene e che non gli importava, ma se così non fosse stato? Se tra cinque giorni, settimane o mesi lei si fosse accorta che non era lui che voleva?  
Ci stava riflettendo troppo perché Isabelle si staccò da lui con viso imbronciato. Era il tipo che arrivava al dunque, che non si lasciava distrarre dai sentimenti e che otteneva tutto ciò che voleva, ma con Simon… lui la rendeva vulnerabile, più di quanto avrebbe mai ammesso.  
«Cosa c’è che non va?» domandò Isabelle, mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui.  
«Io…» si passò una mano tra i capelli e si alzò appoggiando le spalle al divano.  
Non riusciva a guardarla e abbassò la testa. Fu tanto il fastidio che lei provò, che cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro nel grande soggiorno dell’appartamento.  
«Mi ameresti lo stesso, qualsiasi decisione io prenda domani?» chiese Simon timidamente,  quasi da non farsi sentire.  
«Simon!» esclamò la giovane con sguardo innamorato e in disaccordo allo stesso tempo.  
Non capiva proprio come una bellissima ragazza come lei stesse con un nerd come lui.  
«Simon Lewis, ti sei dimenticato che eri un mondano quando ho cominciato ad uscire con te? E poi sei diventato un vampiro, ed io ho continuato a frequentarti. Poi sei ridiventato un mondano, ma stavolta con un’amnesia mostruosa. Eppure, inspiegabilmente, mi sono innamorata ancora di te».  
«Ehm… Io…»  
«Potresti provare con “Anch’io ti amo, Isabelle, e ti amerei anche se tu perdessi la memoria o ti crescessero i baffi o cose simili».  
In quel momento i due scoppiarono a ridere e quella tensione che si era creata sembrò scemare, ma nonostante ciò lui non era tranquillo.  
Lei si avvicinò proprio come chi sta su una passerella per una sfilata d’intimo, le fece segno con il dito di raggiungerla e si fermò con sguardo ammaliatore di chi non accetta un no come risposta.  
Simon reagì quasi all’istante e quando si mise in piedi, si trovò addosso a Isabelle. Lei iniziò a baciarlo mentre le mani di lui esploravano territori cui non aveva avuto accesso prima. Tutto andava velocemente e nel frattempo una domanda gli balenò nella mente: era ancora vergine?  
Sì, era un punto cui solo adesso prestava attenzione e per il quale si sentiva terrorizzato.  
Isabelle lo guardò, si conoscevano da tempo e aveva imparato a riconoscere le sue espressioni, soprattutto quando era preoccupato perché incurvava le sopracciglia in modo tenero. Anche lui si staccò da lei, cercò di riprendere fiato e quando stava per parlare fu anticipata.  
«Ehm… Io… volevo chiederti se noi…» farfugliò Simon imbarazzato.  
«Mi stai prendendo in giro?» fece Isabelle.  
Simon si sentì avvampare le guance.  
«Ti prego, non arrabbiarti» le disse.  
Isabelle rise.  
«Non sono arrabbiata. Se avessimo fatto sesso e tu te ne fossi dimenticato – cosa che, tra parentesi, ti assicuro non sarebbe possibile, amnesia demoniaca o no- allora forse sì che sarei stata arrabbiata».  
A quelle parole sul suo viso comparve un sorriso compiaciuto e una strana scintilla s’intravide nei suoi occhi. Lei gli tolse gli occhiali e lo baciò con forza sulle labbra, poi delicatamente sul collo lasciandolo inebriato dal suo profumo. Era Isabelle ad avere sempre il controllo, ma non stavolta.  
Fu strano, ma l’affermazione fatta dalla ragazza poco prima provocò qualcosa in Simon.  
Il giovane prese le sue mani e gliele strinse dietro la schiena, mentre con l’altra la attirò a sé e cominciò a baciarla. Non erano più soltanto passione e amore, c’era del fuoco.  
  
Simon la prese in braccio nonostante lei fosse più alta di lui e la portò in camera.  
  
Il tragitto fu lungo perché non solo Isabelle si era avvinghiata a lui, ma ogni muro fu l’occasione giusta per far in modo che i loro corpi si strusciassero e anticipassero ciò che sarebbe successo. Quando arrivarono nella stanza, lei scese dalle sue braccia, lo guardò e ammiccò.  
Aveva preparato tutto. La camera era coperta da candele sparse e un profumo di vaniglia riempiva la stanza. Simon si stupì dall’atmosfera, ma quando provò a chiedere spiegazioni Isabelle alzò le spalle, sorrise e gli fece l’occhiolino.  
Lui si avvicinò prendendo il suo viso tra le mani e chinò la testa per sussurrarle qualcosa e… lei strabuzzò gli occhi.  
«Che cosa stai facendo?» domandò con un tremito ansimante Isabelle, ma non c’era bisogno di parole perché la sua espressione parlava già da sé.  
Un sorriso malizioso brillò negli occhi di lei che poco dopo cambiò la situazione facendo incendiare quelli di Simon. Le accarezzò la schiena slacciando il reggiseno, per poi passare le labbra su ogni più piccola parte di lei. Aveva un sapore unico, inimitabile e Isabelle di risposta cominciò a sfiorargli le spalle, il petto fino a quando non si fermò ai confini dei boxe.  
«Isabelle» esclamò Simon a denti stretti, invitandola a continuare.  
«Sei sicuro?» domandò lei, stranita di averlo pensato e a maggior ragione averlo detto ad alta voce.  
«Si».  
Quelle due parole crearono un’emozione pura.  
Le dita di Simon cominciarono a esplorarla, mentre quelle di lei iniziarono a navigare sotto all’ombelico. Un gemito uscì dalle loro labbra e quando Isabelle inarcò la schiena, Simon seppe che non poteva fermarsi. Si spinse più deciso contro di lei, fino a quando non diventarono un tutt’uno.  
  
 

  
  
_ Skies grow darker, currents switch you out again  
And you were just gone and gone, gone and gone  
In silent screams, and wildest dreams  
I never dreamed of this _

  
  
  
  
Avevano fatto più volte l’amore fino a cadere esausti sul letto uno nelle braccia dell’altra; tuttavia neanche i momenti di felicità riuscirono ad alleviare il suo dolore.  
Isabelle cominciò a dimenarsi, sibilava, sudava mentre Simon la stringeva a sé incoscientemente. Quando era un vampiro, si accorgeva anche del più piccolo rumore, ma adesso dormiva come un ghiro lasciandola combattere da sola quella battaglia da fare in due.  
Riviveva sempre gli stessi incubi.  
   
 _Isabelle si chiuse la porta alle spalle con forza, scappò via dall’uomo che amava. Lo lasciò andare, anche se era stata la cosa più difficile. Nel momento in cui lo fece, calde lacrime bagnarono il suo viso._  
 _Era alla deriva, sola, forse come non lo era mai stata. Il suo corpo era concentrato su quelle parole urlate: non riusciva a darle un senso, forse perché no ne avevano._  
 _Corse più veloce, si fermò il tempo per una runa di velocità e sfogò tutto ciò che sentiva dentro._  
 _Era quasi… impossibile da crederci, eppure era così. Non aveva una direzione, tuttavia si trovò davanti casa di Magnus. Lo stregone fu sorpreso, ma la fece entrare subito e dopo fu contrariato dalla sua proposta._  
 _«Ti prego, Magnus. Ne ho bisogno» lo supplicò lei._  
 _«Mia cara Shadowhunters, tu sei al mondo da così poco che credi di sapere, ma… non è così» affermò dolcemente lui, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla e sprigionando delle piccole scintille blu._  
 _«Tu… Tu… non capisci. Lui… era… tutta la mia vita» farfugliò senza fiato, poco prima di cadere tra le braccia dell’amico._  
 _Isabelle stava impazzendo._  
 _Aveva perso l’unico uomo che aveva amato, come poteva pensare di riuscire a farcela?_  
 _Lo capiva bene, ma ciò che lei voleva non era la soluzione al suo problema. Lo avrebbe capito presto._  
 _Aprì appena gli occhi lasciando trapelare un bagliore di luna, notando in un secondo momento di essere stesa su un morbido sofà e di essere stata coperta._  
 _Si girò intorno, osservò con attenzione e ricordò, ma l’impatto con la realtà fu duro perché si trovò circondata da un buio pesto._  
 _«Che senso ha?» si domandò stringendo le mani, facendo diventare le nocche bianche._  
 _«Perchè continuare a lottare?», ma subito dopo essersi posta la domanda, sentì una voce in lontananza, come… un faro in una sera tempestosa._  
 _Provò ad alzarsi e ci riuscì, anche se non per molto perché le gambe cedettero._  
 _Inspirò, espirò e si passò le mani tra i lunghi capelli corvini. Si fece forza e ci riprovò._  
 _«Sono Isabelle Lightwood, nessuno è mai riuscito a spezzarmi» disse per convincersi._  
 _Sul suo viso comparve un accenno di sorriso e fece piccoli passi, incrociando le dita in segno di speranza._  
 _Si stava riprendendo, ma ecco che i ricordi irruppero nella sua mente con prepotenza, annientandola nuovamente._  
 _Cadde a terra, afflosciò le spalle in segno di sconfitta e venne meno a ciò che aveva affermato poco prima._  
 _Smise di lottare, decise che non voleva più farlo. Nel frattempo, qualcuno sembrò accogliere la sua richiesta d’aiuto perché una figura le si parò davanti._  
 _Con tutto quel trambusto Magnus si era svegliato, aveva un sonno leggero, ma anche nella sua mente c’era qualcuno che si era insidiato provocandogli grande confusione._  
 _Lo stregone allungò una mano che lei presa in fretta, si appoggiò interamente a lui e con le ultime forze, si rialzò._  
 _«Mia dolce Isabelle» sussurrò stringendola a sé, lasciando che lei si accoccolasse sul suo petto._  
 _Non aveva più lacrime da versare, eppure continuò fino a quando Magnus non le diede una tazza di tè caldo. Lei credeva che fosse una pozione per curare i cuori infranti, ma non era così. Lui non glielo disse, ma lei in fondo lo sapeva già._  
   
Nel momento in cui l’Isabelle del sogno si sentì meglio, l’Isabelle della realtà iniziò a tremare.  
Si svegliò nel cuore della notte madida di sudore e ansimava. Ci mise un po’ per capire dove fosse e cos’era successo, ma si girò e lo vide là, nel letto accanto a sé.  
«Non di nuovo!» esclamò esasperata, quasi sul filo del terrore che non si sarebbe più ripresa.  
Si coricò nuovamente e passò le mani sugli occhi come a scacciare via quei fantasmi, ma era più difficile di così.  
Simon continuò a dormire, non si accorse di nulla, ma il suo cuore lo sapeva.  
In qualche modo le loro due anime erano collegate perché nel momento in cui il cuore di Isabelle iniziò a battere all’impazzata, Simon la attirò a sé e la strinse tra le sue braccia.  
«Sono qui. Sono qui» cantilenò lui, con le labbra sulla sua spalla, dandole un bacio di conforto.  
Lei si girò a guardarlo, ci rimase male del fatto che non si fosse sveglio, ma sentì che lui c’era.  
Non sapeva spiegarlo, ma d’un tratto il freddo che sentiva svanì e fu circondata da un calore che conosceva bene.  
«Ti amo Isabelle».  
«Anch’io, Simon» sussurrò lei poco prima di addormentarsi serena e felice tra le braccia dell’uomo che amava.  
  
  
  
 

_This love is good_   
_ This love is bad  
This love is alive back from the dead  
These hands had to let it go free  
And this love came back to me _

  
  
  
  
Era già mattino e stranamente fu Simon ad alzarsi all’alba. Si girò intorno e con un sorriso posò lo sguardo su Isabelle.  
Non riusciva a toglierle gli occhi di dosso: i suoi capelli neri erano sparsi sul cuscino, aveva l’espressione d’un angelo e il lenzuolo copriva il corpo nudo, anche se lasciava scoperte piccoli lembi in cui si intravedeva la sua pelle chiara.  
Simon ne era incantato, nulla era paragonato al lieve sorriso accentuato sulle sue labbra.  
Il giovane mondano si scosse, anche se era l’ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto fare, si rivestì in fretta e uscì.  
Voleva farle una sorpresa, ma non era preparato, così cercò di rimediare come meglio poté.  
«Ciao Clary» affermò sorridendo e baciando la guancia dell’amica.  
«Ehi…» rispose lei assonnata e con gli occhi pigri di chi aveva fatto le ore piccole ed era stata buttata giù dal letto presto.  
«Lo faccio… solo per te e… per Isabelle» disse lei applicando una runa di apertura ai cancelli del supermercato.  
Simon sapeva che era contro la legge e potevano finire nei guai, considerando anche che da lì a poche ore sarebbe avvenuta la sua Ascensione, ma in quel momento lui pensava solo al sorriso della sua Isabelle.  
Si scambiarono uno sguardo complice dividendosi i compiti e quando tutto fu pronto si salutarono dandosi appuntamento all’Accademia.  
Una normale giornata alla Clary e Simon, scassinare un negozio e rubare. Ma quando mai si erano viste queste cose? Lui sorrise divertito mentre s’incamminava verso l’appartamento di Magnus e Alec, non poteva non pensare a tutto quello che aveva vissuto quella notte.  
  
  
Simon aveva tutto pronto, l’ultimo tocco fu disporre la rosa sul vassoio sopra i cuoricini rossi fatti a mano con il cartoncino. Era strano che Isabelle non se ne fosse accorta, lui non era più un vampiro, ma i suoi modi di fare delicati e silenziosi erano rimasti.  
Così, quando Isabelle si svegliò, da sola in un letto grande e vuoto, fu presa dal panico. Non aveva mai provato quelle emozioni, anzi era stata sempre la prima a lasciare il letto, ma con Simon era diverso, non era divertimento o sesso.  
Chiuse gli occhi, strinse i denti e ricacciò indietro le lacrime che premevano di uscire. Ci provò a lungo, si ripeteva che Simon non era così, che non sarebbe scappato, ma i fatti dimostravano altro quindi come poteva essere così sicura? Si conoscevano da tanto, ma dopo l’amnesia…  
«Contegno!» ammise brusca a se stessa, asciugando le lacrime, ma fu poco convincente. Si arrese e rimase rannicchiata stringendo a sé il lenzuolo che sapeva del suo profumo.  
Si sentì abbandonata ancora una volta e giunse alla conclusione che se lo meritava.  
Era così immersa nei suoi pensieri che non notò neanche Simon in piedi, appoggiato allo stipite della porta con in mano un vassoio pieno di prelibatezze. Lui aspettò, la osservò meravigliato e con occhi innamorati, si schiarì la voce e attirò la sua attenzione.  
«Simon» sorpresa esclamò lei, strabuzzando gli occhi per quella visione celestiale in cui ogni cosa trasudava di sesso e appagamento.  
Si mise a sedere, si sistemò i capelli con una mano e con l’altra tirò il lenzuolo per coprirsi, mentre Simon avanzava verso di lei sorridendo. Non gli sfuggì che si era asciugata in fretta gli occhi bagnati dalle lacrime e che aveva gli occhi lucidi, non disse nulla per non metterla a disagio, lasciò che fossero i gesti a parlare per lui. Poggiò il vassoio a metà tra i due e si abbassò a baciarla trasmettendole tutto ciò che provava.  
«Sei qui?» domandò timidamente con voce tremante, tenendo gli occhi bassi per l’imbarazzo.  
«Perché? Dove dovrei essere?» rispose lui, prendendo il suo viso e ammiccando con complicità.  
Lei non parlò, voleva farlo ma qualcosa glielo impedì e così rimasero a fissarsi, perdendosi l’uno nell’altro.  
   
Isabelle non era mai stata insicura, al contrario di Simon, ma qualcosa era cambiato e proprio come non ci si sarebbe mai aspettato i ruoli erano stati invertiti, anche se entrambi mantenevano quelle qualità e caratteristiche che li rendevano il  Simon e l’Isabelle che tutti conoscevano.  
Spostò il vassoio di fianco e si avvicinò a lei, vide le pagliuzze dei suoi occhi brillare, le sue labbra accennare un sorriso e il suo cuore battere all’impazzata andando in sincronia con il proprio.  
Simon sfiorò con una mano la sua guancia, sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio e con l’altra mano iniziò a sfiorarla sensualmente. Le loro labbra quasi si toccavano, erano così vicini che poteva sentire il suo respiro e un brivido percorse la schiena di Isabelle facendola tremare.  
«Sono dove voglio essere» confessò sincero.  
«Non vado da nessuna parte. Mi dispiace per te, ma non ti libererai di me tanto facilmente» ridendo ribadì, facendo ridere anche lei.  
Non lo aveva chiesto, ma ebbe la conferma che aspettava.  
In quel momento capì che c’erano state troppe parole così lo baciò.  
Si allontanarono per guardarsi negli occhi, il posto dove mantenevano il segreto più grande.  
Ancora una volta fu Simon a prendere le redini della situazione e Isabelle non disse nulla. Aveva capito che amare significava lasciarsi andare, non avere tutto sotto controllo e godersi ogni più piccolo momento insieme; amare era sognare e vivere.  
Simon le prese il viso tra le mani e azzerò la poca distanza che c’era per un bacio lento e dolce.  
Isabelle sfiorò il suo petto, le spalle alternati da brevi e fugaci baci, fino a risalire sul suo viso sfiorando le guance arrossate per poi fermarsi con le mani tra i suoi capelli. Un semplice gesto che gli procurava una strana eccitazione e che scombussolava il loro autocontrollo.  
«Ehm… Isabelle…» farfugliò Simon con voce roca.  
«Forse noi… dobbiamo…» riprovò lui, cercando di interrompere quel momento dannatamente perfetto.  
Lei si scosse a malincuore, poggiò la testa contro quella di lui e sorrise.  
«Cosa mi hai preparato?» domandò lei, sistemandosi meglio sul letto e infilandosi una canottiera non molto gradita da Simon.  
Prese il vassoio e lo mise sulle gambe di Isabelle, si sentì fiero di aver fatto tutto da solo ma nulla era paragonato allo sguardo sorpreso, emozionato e felice di lei. L’aveva fatta sentire speciale.  
Provò emozioni che non riusciva a spiegare e mentre guardava il tutto, si soffermò sulla rosa e sui cuoricini di cartone. Li prese in mano e vide che in ognuno di essi c’era scritto un motivo per cui Simon la amava.  
Era in imbarazzo, fece un sorriso sghembo e Isabelle rimase senza fiato alzando gli occhi su di lui.  
La shadowhunters spostò di lato il vassoio, attirò Simon a sé e lo baciò.  
Appoggiò le spalle alla testiera del letto e Isabelle poggiò la sua testa sul suo petto, vicino al cuore, tanto da riuscire a sentirlo battere.  
La circondò con le braccia facendola sentire al sicuro, sistemò una mano sul suo fianco e con l’altra gli accarezzò i capelli.  
Rimasero così per un momento che sembrò infinito, poi lui si abbassò per lasciarle un bacio sulla fronte e lei gli prese la mano stringendola alla sua.  
Isabelle stava scoprendo cosa significava amare ed essere amati. Stava vivendo l’amore che avrebbe sempre voluto vivere; sorrise incantata nel vedere le sue mani intrecciate a quelle di Simon.  
  
  
 

  
_ Tossing, turning,  
Struggle through the night  
For someone new  
And I could go on and on, on and on _

  
  
  
  
Era la prima classe di mondani all’Accademia che ascendevano dopo decenni e infatti, la sala era quasi piena. Questo non aiutò Simon che era già nervoso di suo, ma il suo corpo si rilassò non appena vide le facce conosciute degli amici. C’erano tutti: Clary, Jace, Magnus, Alec e il piccolo Max, ma l’attenzione fu solo per lei, Isabelle Lightwood. I loro sguardi s’incontrarono e si dissero tutto quello che avevano bisogno di sentire. Era un modo particolare  che talvolta riusciva  essere più efficace delle parole.  
Avevano tutti gli occhi puntati sulla cerimonia, mentre Simon rilassava mente e muscoli i suoi pensieri navigavano alla velocità della luce. Nel momento in cui s’inginocchiò al centro dei cerchi, i suoi amici rivissero la loro Ascensione, ma fu lo sguardo di Isabelle che lo stupì. Lei si sentì coinvolta, più di quanto in realtà non fosse già, chiuse gli occhi e ricordò quel giorno.  
   
 _Era stata svegliata presto, la madre passò nella sua stanza solo per vedere come procedeva senza dirle nulla di affettuoso, bensì prima di uscire, mise sul letto della figlia i vestiti che quel giorno avrebbe dovuto indossare._  
 _«Ma madre?» obiettò Isabelle contrariata a ciò che aveva scelto, ma tacque subito quando la guardò._  
 _«E’ così che si veste una shadowhunters. Deve possedere un abbigliamento elegante, modesto e per nulla volgare» replicò la donna, alzando un sopracciglio e lasciando intendere tutto il resto._  
 _Isabelle abbassò le spalle afflitta, si fece un bagno caldo, legò i capelli in una coda composta e indossò l’abito priva di ogni emozione._  
 _Era pronta quando qualcuno bussò e quattro braccia forti la circondarono e la strinsero a sé. Rimase stupita e ogni brutto pensiero svanì, sapendo di non essere sola._  
 _Alec e Jace erano andati a trovarla prima della cerimonia, le diedero gli ultimi consigli augurandole buona fortuna._  
 _«Puoi cambiare le cose» affermò il fratello mentre l’abbracciava._  
 _«Hai la forza necessaria per diventare la persona che sei destinata ad essere. Non lasciare che nessuno ti cambi» emozionato gli sussurrò all’orecchio con un filo di voce, prima di baciarle la testa e accompagnarla insieme al suo parabatai all’Ascensione._  
 _«Isabelle Lightwood» pronunciò con autorità dal podio il Console._  
 _Lei si alzò con testa alta, schiena rigorosamente dritta e sguardo sicuro. Era quello che le avevano insegnato per tutta la vita, non poteva venirne meno adesso._  
 _S’inginocchiò mentre il Console sopra di lei le fece pronunciare il giuramento, bere dalla coppa e le applicò le rune._  
 _Si era promessa che non l’avrebbe fatto, ma nel momento in cui lo stilo si poggiò sulla sua pelle, volse lo sguardo verso la sua famiglia. Sapeva cosa aspettarsi._  
 _I genitori erano fieri di lei ma nel loro sguardo s’intravedeva una certa contestazione per qualcosa fatta in modo sbagliato, Max era troppo piccolo per capire ma le sorrise, Jace le fece un Ok con le mani spingendola ad essere forte e infine Alec...lui era lì che la guardava sicuro di sé, sapendo che donna sarebbe diventata. Fu proprio l’espressione sul viso del fratello l’ultima cosa che vide prima di chiudere gli occhi e ascendere._  
   
Isabelle ritornò alla realtà dal tocco delicato di Clary; scossa da quei pensieri, si asciugò in fretta una lacrima e guardò l’uomo che amava.  
La giovane notò l’espressione di Simon: era diversa, qualcosa lo aveva cambiato e questo la terrorizzò. Iniziò a torturarsi le mani, il cuore cominciò a battere più veloce e i suoi occhi rimasero fissi sulla sua figura inginocchiata. Dall’altra parte, il mondano stava vivendo qualcosa che non avrebbe mai creduto possibile e, quando non vide il lampo di luce che aspettava, si spaventò.  
La schiena fu pervasa da lunghi brividi, ma quando un flusso di ricordi in un’ondata improvvisa emersero dal passato, lui in pochi minuti visse la storia di una vita intera. E capì.  
Aveva trascorso due anni nel cercare di convincersi che non ricordare non fosse un problema, che poteva vivere mettendo insieme i frammenti del suo passato e facendo affidamento sugli altri affinché gli raccontassero che persona era stata. Tuttavia, non gli era mai sembrato giusto. Lo spazio vuoto nella sua memoria era come un arto mancante: aveva imparato a compensare, ma non aveva mai smesso di sentire l’assenza o il dolore.  
Ora, finalmente, era di nuovo integro.  
«Adesso sei un Nephilim. Ti chiamo Simon Shadowhunter, del sangue di Jonathan Shadowhunter, figlio dei Nephilim», così quando il Console proclamò con orgoglio chi era appena diventato, Simon si stupì.  
Aveva aspettato per mesi quel momento, fantasticando sul fatto che l’avrebbe cambiato, ma in realtà era sempre lui, solo con più ricordi.  
Quando Catarina Loss gli afferrò la mano con fermezza e lo tirò verso di sé, si meravigliò ancora una volta per ciò che sentì.  
«Ho sempre saputo che tu avevi un certo non so che, Lewis. Ricordati… Hai il potere di cambiare in meglio queste persone, non sprecarlo».  
Lei se né andò lasciandolo sul palco con ancora il calore della sua mano sulla spalla.  
Simon guardò verso gli amici, sorrise e d’un tratto gli balenò quella domanda che lo aveva torturato per giorni.  
«Che cosa significa essere uno shadowhunters?» gli domandò una giovane mondana la prima settimana dopo l’arrivo all’Accademia. Si vedeva chiaramente quanto fosse intimorita e ormai tutti sapevano che Simon non era un semplice mondano, bensì il loro portavoce.  
Quel giorno lui non seppe rispondere, ma ora… ora lo sapeva.  
Significa non solo rischiare la propria vita, incidere rune e combattere i demoni, ma persino salvare il mondo. Non significa soltanto unirsi al Conclave e accettare di seguirne le regole draconiane. Significa unirsi ai suoi amici, far parte di qualcosa di più grande di lui, di qualcosa di tanto meraviglioso quanto terrificante. Sì, la sua vita era molto più sicura di quanto lo fosse stata due anni prima, ma era anche molto più piena. Proprio come la sala del Consiglio, affollata dalle persone che amava e che lo amavano. Beh, poteva chiamarli quasi… famiglia.  
Scese le scale del podio e, mentre gli amici lo abbracciavano e si complimentavano con lui per il traguardo raggiunto, alzò gli occhi al cielo e sorrise.  
La vita di quella giovane mondana non era finita, aveva appena iniziato il suo cammino verso qualcosa di ancora più grande per cui essere ricordata.  
  
  
 

  
_ Lantern, burning, flickered in my mind for only you  
But you’re still gone, gone, gone,  
Been losing grip, oh, sinking ships  
You showed up, just in time _

  
  
  
  
Simon sorrideva, non riusciva proprio a smettere e mentre osservava l’amico occupare il suo posto, qualcosa dentro di lui cambiò.  
Il Console pronunciò le tradizionali parole, George recitò senza esitare il giuramento di fedeltà, fece un respiro, sollevò la coppa e bevve.  
Quando l’urlo di George si sollevò in tutta la sala, lui capì cos’era quella strana sensazione che provava. Si scatenò l’inferno, tutti corsero verso l’uscita mentre Simon cercò di raggiungere l’amico. Il cuore gli batteva forte, si muoveva veloce come uno shadowhunters, doveva aiutarlo.  
Non si accorse nemmeno di Catarina, almeno fino a quando non ebbe le sue mani sulla spalla in una stretta leggera ma ferma che gli impedì di procedere avanti.  
«Lasciami andare» s’infuriò Simon.  
«No» affermò dura mentre lo tratteneva.  
«E’ troppo tardi».  
Furono le ultime parole che udì prima che l’aria gli mancasse, le gambe iniziarono a tremare e tutto intorno a lui si fece buio.  
Appena si svegliò si maledì per la reazione avuta, decise che non si sarebbe fatto consumare e non avrebbe permesso mai più a se stesso di reagire in quel modo. Ogni certezza vacillò quando si accorse dei suoi amici attorno a lui, dei loro volti sconvolti, soprattutto quelli di Magnus e Jace che erano sempre pieni di vitalità.  
«Si – m – on » esclamò Isabelle rientrata in camera - facendo cadere la tazza di tè che teneva tra le mani- , con l’espressione tra la disperazione e l’incredulo.  
Si era alzato leggermente dal letto quando lei si buttò su di lui stringendolo a sé.  
Isabelle singhiozzava, il petto si alzava e abbassava velocemente, solo sentendo il suo odore di muschio e dopobarba si calmò.  
«Non farmi mai più una cosa come questa» sbraitò lei, spostandosi un po’ per vedergli il viso, prima di dargli una pacca sul petto.  
«Mi hai terrorizzato» affermò, mentre lui si passava la mano nel punto in cui lo aveva colpito.  
Guardò gli amici per far capire che stava bene, ma tutti avevano l’espressione della ragazza e avrebbero voluto fare la stessa cosa, per non parlare di Clary che era sorretta da Jace.  
Simon posò nuovamente lo sguardo sulla donna al suo fianco, le prese la mano, la attirò verso di sé e la baciò. Non ci fu bisogno di altre parole, il resto del gruppo mise una mano sulla spalla del giovane shadowhunters prima di uscire e lasciarli soli, solamente Alec si soffermò stringendogliela.  
Era chiaro. Era un silenzioso avvertimento.  
«Scusami» sussurrò Simon con voce piatta.  
Isabelle alzò il viso per guardare il suo, percepiva ciò che stava provando. Lui stava rivivendo quella scena nella sua mente ancora, ancora e ancora, analizzando ogni dettaglio. Non si dava pace, era arrabbiato con se stesso per non essere riuscito a salvarlo.  
Erano sensazioni che lei conosceva bene, sapeva dove l’avrebbero portato e lei non poteva fare nulla se non fosse stato lui a chiederglielo.  
Simon era di nuovo in stato di shock quando Isabelle gli tolse le scarpe, lo spogliò lasciandolo in boxe e lo mise a letto. Erano nell’appartamento di Magnus e Alec, sapeva che avrebbe trovato ciò che cercava e così rovistando un po’ in giro li trovò. Accese le candele disponendole attorno al letto mentre si sprigionava l’aroma delicata e rilassante, si spogliò e si mise al suo fianco. Inizialmente tremò, Simon non se ne accorse nemmeno, ma lei coprì entrambi con un lenzuolo e lo circondò con il proprio corpo.  
«Sono qui» con un filo di voce disse, mentre il suo calore lo riscaldava, con una mano giocava con i suoi capelli e con l’altra sfiorava il suo petto lasciando piccoli cerchi per calmare la tempesta che sentiva dentro.  
Isabelle stava vivendo quel dolore due volte, ripensò al fratello Max e si rattristò. Era da tanto che non lo faceva, si rimproverò e si sentì in colpa per essere felice.  
No, non lo aveva dimenticato, ma… in quel momento le sembrò di averlo fatto e delle lacrime bagnarono il suo viso perfetto.  
«Oh… Max!» esclamò con voce tremante, stringendosi ancora di più a Simon.  
Cercò di calmare i respiri, ma si fecero più veloci e iniziò la solita routine e con essa l’attacco di panico. L’unico che sarebbe riuscito a tranquillizzarla era anch’egli fuori gioco.  
Erano come due iceberg in collisione.  
   
 _«George…» urlava Simon cercando da una stanza all’altra terrorizzato._  
 _Aveva controllato ogni luogo possibile dove l’amico si sarebbe potuto trovare. Nessuna traccia di lui, ma d’un tratto ricordò._  
 _«No, non era possibile» si ripeté cercando di convincersi._  
 _Aperta la porta della loro camera lo trovò lì, davanti alla cassettiera con in mano una piccola scatola._  
 _«Sarebbe il momento adatto per dirti che John Cartwright trentacinquesimo è morto» disse sorridendo è con quella voce sbarazzina._  
 _Simon a quelle parole sbiancò, l’amico si avvicinò e quando lo toccò, vide che la sua mano lo oltrepassava. Non bisognava avere grandi menti per capire cos’era successo, ma nonostante ciò George rimase sempre la stessa persona allegra e positiva._  
 _«Sei il mio migliore amico, lo sai» dichiarò lui senza alzare lo sguardo._  
 _«E tu mio fratello». Mai parole più azzeccate di quelle._  
 _Tuttavia, un momento dopo si ritrovò da solo; si scosse e capì di aver vissuto un deja- vù, un attimo già vissuto quella mattina stessa. Una luce si propagò all’improvviso lasciando Simon scioccato mentre George avanzava verso di lui._  
 _«Lo sapevo. Non avrei voluto trovarti qui» affermò arrabbiato._  
 _Quelle parole fecero breccia nella sua mente perché capì che si era lasciato andare, che aveva permesso al dolore di avere il controllo._  
 _«Non c’è tempo per spiegarti» ammise, sapendo che Simon glielo avrebbe chiesto, «Sappi che sto bene» aggiunse poco dopo._  
 _«Ma tu sei…»_  
 _«Morto. Sì, lo so» convenne quasi divertito lui, ma l’amico non era della stessa idea, sembrò infastidito da quell’atteggiamento._  
 _«Non hai nulla da farti perdonare, è questo che cerchi, vero? Non avresti potuto fare nulla per me. Ma una cosa puoi farla: fatti valere, cambia il mondo; so che puoi farlo, anche senza di me»._  
 _Simon era senza parole, gli sembrava assurdo mentre intorno a lui tutto iniziò a prendere colore._  
 _«Sim, vivi la vita. Fallo anche per me. Sii chi sei destinato a essere e… non fartela scappare fratello. Lei è quella giusta»._  
   
Furono le ultime parole che udì prima che una luce bianca lo accecasse e una mano lo spingesse indietro per ritornare alla realtà. Quando Simon aprì gli occhi, ci mise un po’ ad orientarsi, poi i ricordi lo colpirono con forza perché la vista di Isabelle bianca in viso e con l’espressione di dolore lo fecero reagire.  
«A- le- c» scandì lentamente Isabelle, con gli occhi persi guardando una parte della stanza dove non c’era niente se non una sedia.  
Simon seguì il suo sguardo e non capì. Isabelle aveva il viso rigato di lacrime, gli occhi rossi, le labbra di un rosa appena accentuato e tremava.  
«Max» esclamò con voce impastata, mentre tirava su con il naso e portò una mano sul cuore dolorante.  
In quel momento capì, si diede dello stupido per non esserci arrivato prima e si sentì in colpa. D’un tratto Isabelle iniziò a respirare faticosamente, i battiti del cuore accelerarono velocemente e Simon fece l’unica cosa che l’avrebbe aiutata. Circondò il suo corpo freddo con il proprio e quando il calore la riscaldò, smise di tremare.  
 «Shh… Shh…» sussurrò con voce melodiosa e calma, mentre la stringeva a sé e la accarezzava.  
«Sei… sei tu» esclamò sorpresa con un filo di voce Isabelle, alzando una mano tremante per accarezzare il suo viso, segnando i contorni della sua espressione.  
«Sei tornato».  
«Sempre. Lo farò sempre» affermò sicuro lui e con voce determinata. E poi un bacio. Un bacio che sapeva di dolore, tristezza, malinconia e nostalgia. Un bacio che sapeva anche di amore.  
  
  
 

  
_ Your kiss my chee  
 I watched you leave  
Your smile my ghost  
I feel to my knees  
When you’re young, you just run  
But you come back to what you need _

  
  
  
  
La sua vita era piena, eppure non si sentiva libero: lui gli mancava.  
Simon sfiorò la piccola lapide di pietra, tracciando con un dito le lettere scolpite: GEORGE LOVELACE.  
Non riusciva a smettere di pensare che l’aveva perso, ma ciò che gli faceva più rabbia era che il Conclave non gli aveva permesso di seppellirlo a Città di ossa.  
«E’ morto durante l’Ascensione» dissero con quel tono di superiorità che lui detestava.  
Erano passati giorni e non trovava pace.  
George non aveva potuto decidere dove essere sepolto, non immaginava che la sua vita sarebbe stata così breve, anche se in qualche modo lo avevo fatto.  
«Mi hanno detto che un Lovelace è sempre il benvenuto all’Istituto di Londra» aveva affermato un giorno mentre i due amici parlavano della loro sistemazione dopo la cerimonia dell’Ascensione.  
E così fu. Non si era sbagliato.  
Simon si alzò in piedi, affiancò le due donne che erano con lui e ciascuna di loro fece scivolare la propria mano in quella di lui.  
«So quanto tu… so che era come tuo fratello. Vorrei averlo conosciuto meglio» disse Isabelle premendo le labbra sulla sua guancia.  
«Anch’io» la seguì Clary, stringendogli la mano.  
Ricordò che entrambe avevano perso un fratello, condividevano lo stesso dolore e in quel momento non avrebbe voluto nessun altro al suo fianco.  
Comprese comunque che non era andato lì per dire addio a George, ma per trovare il modo di trattenere un pezzo di lui.  
“Simon Lovelace” era appena nato, pronto a vivere la sua vita.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Un mese dopo…_  
   
«Isabelle Sophie Lightwood, dove mi stai portando?» domandò Simon camminando in modo buffo con la benda sugli occhi e con un tono eccitato.  
«Vedrai… Stai al gioco» lo riprese divertita lei.  
Isabelle si trovò ad essere impaziente e allo stesso tempo terrorizzata.  
Il cuore iniziò a batterle forte e cominciò a fare respiri così veloci che Simon fece scivolare la sua mano in quella di lei per calmarla.  
Isabelle gli tolse la benda e lui fece un sorriso, anche se molto confuso.  
Rimasero a fissarsi a vicenda l’uno perso nello sguardo dell’altro, fino a quando lei non riprese coscienza e si ricordò il motivo per cui erano lì.  
Avanzò timidamente, allargò le braccia e si mise al centro del marciapiede, dando le spalle a una piccola casa.  
Simon prima guardò la compagna e poi diede uno sguardo a quella casetta bianca, con la porta rossa, circondata da una palizzata, un cancello di legno e un bellissimo prato verde.  
Doveva essere un sogno.  
Isabelle aprì il cancello, lo spronò a camminare lungo il vialetto di ciottoli e, mentre i loro pensieri correvano veloci, erano già dentro.  
«Co – co – sa ci facciamo qui?» chiese balbettando lui.  
Lei sembrò interpretare male quella domanda, passò il peso da una gamba all’altra e iniziò a torturarsi le mani.  
«Io…», ma non riuscì a parlare. Aveva immaginato quel momento da giorni, aveva fatto le prove allo specchio e persino con Clary e ora… ora che era reale le sembrò maledettamente spaventoso.  
Finirono per fare il giro della casa senza parlare.  
Era piccola, ma aveva tutto ciò che serviva. Un soggiorno con un bel divano, una cucina moderna, un bagno con una vasca idromassaggio che sembrava alquanto delicato, due camere per gli ospiti e una stanza da letto; nulla di strano sennonché quest’ultima conteneva tutte le loro cose.  
Simon rimase a memorizzare ogni dettaglio, mentre Isabelle cercava di decifrare le sue espressioni.  
«Stavo facendo un giro di controllo per le strade dei vari quartieri e una sera mi sono accorta di questa casetta. Non so cosa mi sia preso, perché l’indomani chiamai il proprietario e la comprai» ammise Isabelle, fermandosi e alzando lo sguardo sul compagno vedendo il suo viso sorpreso.  
Sapeva che c’era di più. Lei non era un tipo impulsivo, almeno il più delle volte.  
«Lo so. Sono stata una pazza, ma… sei tu che hai scombussolato la mia vita. Da quando ti ho incontrato, ho iniziato a sognare e a vedere un futuro» ammise arrossendo e abbassando gli occhi.  
«Le cose tra di noi andavano così bene, ma quando siamo tornati dall’inferno ogni cosa è cambiata. Quando… ci siamo lasciati, dopo che tu… hai perso la memoria…» non continuò, dovette fermarsi perché rabbrividì a quel pensiero. I ricordi tornarono a far male, lui si avvicinò, sfiorò il suo braccio e fece scivolare la mano nella sua.  
«Il giorno stesso che tornai dall’Accademia venni qua, la osservai e vidi solo una vecchia casa. Ero così felice prima, ma poi tutto mi è stato strappato, ancora una volta. Non volevo più vederla e decisi di venderla, ma…»  
«Ma?» domandò Simon curioso; nello stesso momento provò rabbia perché Isabelle aveva sofferto per colpa sua. Non si sarebbe mai perdonato per questo.  
«Non è colpa tua. Non hai chiesto tu di perdere la memoria» aggiunse lei, anticipandolo.  
«Ci hai salvato Simon».  
Lei accarezzò la sua guancia, lui sorrise appena.  
«Cosa ti ha impedito di venderla?»  
«Tu» affermò lei, sorridendo.  
«Non ci entravo da mesi, continuavo a rimandare e poi non è stato più necessario. È stato il giorno dopo il nostro primo appuntamento, anche se è stato un mezzo disastro. È successo qualcosa. Quel giorno ho visto una luce nei tuoi occhi, la stessa che ho visto la prima volta. Tu… non so come spiegarlo. Era… era come se ti fossi innamorato di me, nuovamente».  
«Ed era così» confermò lui dolcemente con le guance rosse.  
«Dopo quel giorno venni qua sempre più spesso, la misi in ordine e sistemai ogni cosa con l’aiuto dei nostri amici. Ho deciso io lo stile, però» precisò Isabelle.  
Si guardarono e scoppiarono a ridere, era stato difficile non far intervenire Magnus.  
«Vuoi venire a vivere con me, Lord Montgomery?» disse d’un fiato Isabelle, con voce decisa e allo stesso tempo tremolante.  
«Sì, My Lady» rispose subito dopo Simon senza neanche pensarci. No ne aveva bisogno.  
Iniziarono a baciarsi.  
«Ti voglio… nuda nel nostro letto. Non voglio correre ma… dovremmo comunque iniziare a segnare come vissuta questa casa. Se per te va bene, iniziamo dalla camera da letto, insieme e ora. Cosa ne dici Isabelle Lightwood?»  
Era l’invito a fare l’amore più dolce, timido e frizzante che lei avesse mai ricevuto.  
Non attese la sua risposta perché le sue labbra erano già premute su quelle di Simon.  
  
  
 

_This love is good  
This love is bad  
This love is a life back from the dead  
These hands had to let them go free_  
   
 _This love left a permanent mark  
This love is growing in dark  
And this love came back to me_

   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Spazio d’autrice:_  
 _Faccio prima una piccola premessa, è la prima volta che scrivo in questo fandom, più che mai che scrivo di loro partendo dai libri. È stato difficile? Sì. Difficile perché non volevo rovinare i personaggi, perché non volevo dire nulla di banale o trattarli in modi che vanno al di fuori di chi sono. Beh, spero di essere riuscita a scrivere qualcosa che non faccia proprio schifo, e in qualche modo sia riuscita anche a mantenere i caratteri e le qualità dei personaggi._ _Questa storia era stata scritta per il contest “A box full of prompts edizione II”, indetto da Principe Dracula sul gruppo face book “EFP famiglia: recensioni, consigli e discussioni”._  
 _Il mio prompt era: “una s_ _ongfic basata sul testo di This Love (di Taylor Swift) e ambientata dopodurante l'ultimo racconto delle Cronache dell'Accademia Shadowhunters (ovvero Angeli che discesero due volte)” ( n° 18 di Alice Pellegrino). Era, sì, al passato perché non sono riuscita a mantenere la scadenza, ma volevo a tutti costi finirla e pubblicarla così l’ho fatto con calma, prendendo il mio tempo e inserendo comunque il credito per un’idea non mia._  
 _Ringrazio tutti voi che mi seguite, che la leggerete soltanto e chi si fermerà a dirmi la sua… In più ringrazio Alice, la mia Lottie, per avermi dato l’opportunità di scrivere di loro, ringrazio chi mi ha aiutato con questa storia e ringrazio infine mia cugina, la quale senza il suo supporto non sarei qui._  
 _Spero che vi piaccia davvero, io ci ho provato e ho dato il meglio di me ^_^_  
 _Baci,_  
 _Claire._  
 


End file.
